FM station 89 DMZ tuned at 14
August 30, 2013 Happy 2nd year annievrsary of IBC’s FM radio station 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone), the nation's #1 danze music station with 24 Years of Danze. More fun to celebrity with experience a night full of fun, entertainment and danze. Join us on our 2nd anniversary celebration dubbed as 24 Years of Danze tonight August 30, 2013 (Friday) at 7pm at The Alumnus Bar, Cafe and Grill in Timog Ave, Quezon City, according to the station manager The King (Arthur Serzo) established itself as a popular FM station in The Philippines with unique programs and segments. With a power of 25-kilowatts that is now on the danze music nationwide (Baguio, Iloilo, Roxas, Kalibo, Cebu, Palo and Davao), playing the quthority in dance music that makes stands for the Danze Muzic Zone sound in an Asian market, the format indentifies the station with the highly influential and upsale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket, audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies high level of appreciation of Danze format had the largest chain of radio stations in the country, even above belonging to the A-B-C markets. Indeed, 89 DMZ has given radio listening a new high-definition, giving it the feel of a totally different danze music artist that 89 DMZ can provide recommends the latest versions of the browsers for your gadgets: Opera, Google Chrome, Safari and Mozilla Firefox. We have prepared a night fully-loaded with live performances from some of our top Be Heard DJs, once in a lifetime performances and 89 DMZ jocks (The Unbeatable, DJ Ouch and The Sting) plus get the chance to meet and greet all the 89 DMZ ZJs, listeners and friends. For ticket info please call or text 0923-6000-123 or 0917-637-4444. We will also be giving away lots of freebies: 89 DMZ souvenir items, special gift packs from our sponsors and we will be raflling off imported DJ stuff like shirts, flash disks and so much more. So come on, grab your tickets now, bring along your friends and danze your way to this most exciting event of 89 DMZ in its radio listeners and online viewers via audio-video streaming at www.89dmz.com. Calling all members, non-members, DJs and addict fanatics of 89 DMZ who have possessing valuable things like: photos, dadges, stickers, posters, merchandise, T-shirts, musics, videos etc. The essence of 89 DMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae, R&B, hip-hop and slow jams. The is the spectrum of 89 DMZ, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, Rock and Disco, the contemporary OPM hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw the ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment in Metro Manila's all-hits, all-dance radio send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo. Through research and related activities, 89 DMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and with relevance to the market by sharing with them for the good things like Sayaw Pinoy! with listening app through an internet radio, available in Android and iOS. 89 DMZ highly recommends you to download the TuneIn Radio app which is available from app store (iOS App Store or Android Play Store). Events and on-air interactivities and promos as well as the magazine advertisement of the station which is the popular 89 DMZ with its provincial FM radio stations: DWMZ-FM 85.1 Baguio in Northern Luzon region, DYNZ-FM 89.2 Iloilo, DYZZ-FM 102.7 Roxas are DYRZ-FM 88.5 Kalino are Panay regions, DYMZ-FM 89.8 Cebu in Central Visayas region, DYBZ-FM 91.5 Palo, Leyte and DXMZ-FM 89.3 Davao in Southern Mindanao region. The biggest prizes and the most fantastic surprises are all on us. From home appliances, motorbikes, gift certificates, premiere night tickets and so much more. College co-eds, bagets on the streets, office yuppies, jeepneys, drivers, department store sales people, high school barkadas and housewives at home tune in to us. Just like any other station, 89 DMZ also has its movie premiere series Danze in Motion for the advance screening in the movie premieres advance screening movie tickets for the movie shown on the photo on a contest. Ride to float the radio DJs of 89 DMZ likes of The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc the Spark, The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano), ZJ Ziggy, Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad), Kaye (Kaye Tan), DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) and Arthur (Arthur Serzo). 89 DMZ continues to be its original programs led by Wave 24 (Sunday 6am-6am the following day), a 24-hours of new wave music the 80's ; Slow Jam (Monday 6am-6am the following day), a 24-hours of down beat mix turns 2nd anniversary with 89 DMZ DJs provide all the best of down beat tempo all in the mix, love, mellow, slow songs and R&B; Be Heard! (Friday 10am-12nn with a replay at 8-10pm, Manila Time Philippines), the station's most sought-after and highly-rated flagship program promoting professional and non-professional the Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world; The Hitlist (Saturday 6pm-8pm), a weekly countdown Top 20 hot dance tracks with The Force, the latest dance hits and hippest jock talk on the coolest countdown of them all based on requests and votes the hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com;' '''Mobile Circuit (Friday 10pm-1am), a live disco-mixing with more zing, zest and pizazz discover the art of disco-mixing, discover a different kind of entertainment by The Destroyer; ''Rockin' Manila, the 4-hours of alternative rock music with The Executioner (Saturday at 6-10am, Manila Time Philippines) and The Force for Pinoy alternative rock (Saturdays 7-9pm, Manila Time Philippines); Back to the 80's n' early 90's, a 4-hour non-stop hits of the 80's and early 80's music turns its first year celebration (Saturdays at 10am to 2pm and 12mn to 2am, Manila Time, Philippines) with Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy hits the groove; Rewind Saturday, giving you all the hits of the 90's and early 2000's music in 3 hours, delivered by DJ Alfie (Saturdays, 2-7pm) and Saturday Clubbing, turning 1st anniversary as the 3-hour party clubbing music with your favorite in-house DJs and favorite dance club tunes The Sting and The Destroyer (9pm to 12mn). Also featuring OPM in-a-Raw (everyday, every hour), listen to our very own, the music closest to our hearts everyday with two Original Pilipino Music (OPM) played every hour because we believe in the Filipino talent. The morning show Peewee in the Morning (Monday to Friday 6-10am), anchored by radio broacaster Peewee for news and dance music. The Word (Monday to Saturday at 7am-6pm), a top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes featuring the 5-minute update in the news program as Kaye.'' Megamix'' (everyday, every hour), uninterruptable megamixes four to five hottest records mix live by a jock-on-board. Continue to tune in to dance music everyday to the nation's #1 dance music station 89 DMZ Sayaw Pinoy! and watch the free live audio-video streaming at www.89dmz.com. For more updates about 89 DMZ visit www.facebook.com/idmzsayawpinoy and follow @idmzsayawpinoy on Twitter. 'Throwback radio programs (as of 2018)' *87.5 FM1: Sunday 24K (the hits from 2000-2010) (Sunday 5am-12mn) *Jam 88.3: Slide (Thursday 12mn-Friday 12mn) *89 DMZ: Back to the 80's n' early 90's (70s' and early 90's) (Saturday 12nn-3pm and 12mn-2am) *89 DMZ: Baddest of the 90's n' 2K (90's and early 2000's) (Saturday 3pm-7pm) *89 DMZ: Wave 24 (new wave music from the 80's and early 90's) (Sunday 6am-6am the following day) *Magic 89.9: Friday Madness (the best of the 80's and early 90's) (Thursday 12mn-Friday 9pm) *Magic 89.9: Saturday Slam (the nicest of the 90's and 2000's) (Friday 12mn-Saturday 9pm) *Wave 91.5: SOS: Saturday Old School (urban, rap, R&B annd reggae from the 80's, 90's and early 2000's) (9am-9pm) *Monster RX 93.1: Riot Wednesday (the hits of the 90's, 2000's and early 2010's) (Tuesday 12mn-Wednesday 2am) *RX 93.1: HIP 26 (hip-hop and R&B) (Sunday 12mn-Monday 2am) *93.9 iFM: Golden i (Saturday 12mn-Sunday 12mn) *Mellow 947: Decade (nothing but the 90's) (1990-1999) (Thursday 6am-12mn) *Pinas FM 95.5: Weekend Klasik (70s, 80s and 90's OPM hits) (Saturday and Sunday 4am-12mn) *96.3 Easy Rock: Remember Someone Today (Monday 6am-7pm) *96.3 Easy Rock: Friday Classics (6am-7pm) *96.3 Easy Rock: Sunday Difference (6am-7pm) *979 Home Radio: Sunday All-Day Classics (the golden age of easy listening music from the 70's and 80's) (4am-12mn) *99.5 Play FM: Friday Hitback (music from the 80's and mid 90's) (Thursday 12mn-Friday 12mn) *99.5 Play FM: Playback (music from the late 90's, 2000's and early 2010's) (Saturday 1am-Sunday 12mn) *103.5 K-Lite: Past Forward (the best of the 80's and early 90's) (Tuesday 12mn-Wednesday 12mn) *104.3 FM2: Friday 24K (the hits of the 80's: 1980-1989) (Friday 5am-6pm) *105.1 Crossover: Weekend Recall (Friday 12mn-Sunday 12mn) *Wish 107.5: Wishful Sunday (music from the 60's, 70's and 80's) (Saturday 12mn-Sunday 12mn) NOTE: All of the masa stations plays old songs every Sunday (starting with the 50s-70s music and Pinoy jukebox music in the morning). 'Party radio programs (as of 2018)' *87.5 FM1: Spark Attack (Saturday 9pm-12mn) *89 DMZ: Bigfish Radio (Friday 10pm-2am) *89 DMZ: Saturday Clubbing (9pm-12mn) *Magic 89.9: Slamma Jamma (Friday 9pm-12mn) (dance remix of the 90s and 2K) *Magic 89.9: Saturday Night Take Over (9pm-1am) *RX 93.1: Remix Fridays (11pm-3am) *99.5 Play FM: Club Play (Saturday 9pm-1am) *104.3 FM2: Dance Republic (80s, 90s and early 2000s remixes) (Friday 6pm-12mn)